Spruce It Up
"Spruce It Up" is a HTFF episode. Plot Lumpy orders Water Flower to make the HTF world more beautiful by giving her paint cans to paint all over the land. Water Flower accepts. Water Flower then does her work, while Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty watch her progress from a bush. They have the idea to steal the paint cans so they can repaint their hideouts. Water Flower is still happily painting all over the HTF world. But eventually, she hears the laughs and notices the three thieves (Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty) about to steal her paint cans. However, she will not let them do it by running away from them, but they chase her. As Lifty, Shifty, and Crafty chase Water Flower, she begins whistling for help. Eventually, Mira Fox and Beava come out from nowhere in their clothes and try to prevent Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty. However, Mira Fox and Beava seem to only be able to prevent Lifty and Shifty. Crafty is still chasing Water Flower, meaning the help was not good enough for Water Flower. Water Flower has an idea to stop her. The idea involves splashing the grass at the edge of a hill to make her slide to her death. Water Flower keeps running until she reaches the edge of a hill. Then, she begins splashing a lot of paint on the grass and sidesteps away. Crafty then ends up slipping over the paint, sending her falling down the hill. She screams before she splats on the ground. Water Flower is happy that "she did it" and continues to spruce up the land. But she slips off the hill, forgetting to go the other way. She begins screaming for help. Quake Tree (in dark red suit with buttons, gray jeans, glasses, and brown shoes) notices her falling off the hill from below, so he brings up a trampoline to save her. Unfortunately, he placed it on the wrong place, making him fail to save Water Flower from her death. Water Flower goes splat with a lot of blood on the ground, while her paint can falls on the trampoline, which causes the paint can to bounce onto Quake Tree's head. Mira Fox and Beava sadly look at Quake Tree and Water Flower's corpses, while Lifty and Shifty look at Crafty's corpse. Mira Fox and Beava then leave. The next scene shows Lifty and Shifty being sad because they failed to steal the paint cans. They end up going to the spot where many paint cans used to be there. They then remember their chase with Water Flower and Crafty. Lifty shrugs, meaning he is confused. After this, Lifty and Shifty then leave. Meanwhile, a lot of paint cans seem to have been taken by Chroma to be used for painting something on his drawing board. The iris then closes in on Chroma and his board. Chroma turns his board to the viewer with the words "THE END" in various colors: T in red, H in blue, E in green, E in yellow, N in red, and D in green. After that, the episode fully ends. Deaths *Crafty splattered on the ground. *Water Flower splattered on the ground. *Quake Tree probably died from the paint can falling on his head. (debatable) Trivia *The title is a pun of "spice it up." *The arcade game, Paint in the Rough is based on this episode. *Mira Fox and Beava have more like featuring roles in this episode. *This is the first time where The Treeless Sisters wear clothes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes